Arcade
The Arcade 'is a room that can occasionally show up on any floor. It costs one penny to enter. It is marked by the word "Arcade" written outside the entrance. Occasionally, one may find a heart or coin on the ground upon the first entry. Inside the room are 3 usable stations: 'Shell Game ' ' Bet 1 coin, and a bomb, heart, key, coin, or the grand prize of Skatole is put under a skull and the skulls are shuffled in a manner impossible to follow. Touch the skull you believe the object is under in order to earn one to three of that item. Success will yield anywhere between 1.5x and 3x the item shown, aside from Skatole (Ex: 3 bombs, 1.5 hearts, 3 pennies, etc.). Failure causes a fly to appear and attack you. If you win the Skatole, the Shell Game vendor leaves. You cannot exit the arcade whilst choosing a shell. As an alternative option, you can destroy the Dealer and receive a few small pick-ups. Whilst playing the game if there is a heart or coins you want, before picking up the item, you may use a bomb and you will receive the item automatically. At the obvious cost of no longer being able to play the game and losing a bomb. If the player has already won the grand prize (Skatole) and stumbles upon another Shell Game in another Arcade the Dealer will never leave unless blown up, since he can't give the player an item he already has. 'Slot Machine' / Fortune Telling Machine Pay 1 coin for a chance at winning pills, bombs, hearts, keys, coins, flies, and the grand prize of a dollar. Bombs might be regular or the troll variety, flies might be hostile flies that attack you or the item Pretty Fly. Winning a dollar will always cause the machine to explode. Occasionally, the machine will also explode when the prize is a pill or a few other small pick-ups (bombs, keys, money, etc.). In Wrath of the Lamb, the Fortune Telling Machine has a chance of replacing the Slot Machine. Fortune telling machines can contain cards, spirit hearts, trinkets or a fortune message . Its final drop is a crystal ball. This can be blown up too to get a few basic pick-ups. Note: Both of these stations can be blown up. Everything but the Blood Donation Machine drop bombs, coins, heart (soul and normal), random pills, tarot card, trinket as well as occasionally a troll bomb. Blood Donation Machine drops a random amount of money, half-hearts and full hearts. 'Blood Donation Machine' ' ' Converts 1 half-heart (or 1 full heart in the levels below Depths II) to one or two coins (occasionally more, these coins can be nickels and/or dimes). May occasionally explode after a random number of donations and release a Blood Bag, an IV Bag or just blow up. PHD and Lucky Foot slightly increase the amount of money you receive per roll. Blowing up this machine releases a random amount of money, half-hearts or full hearts. Using it in the Womb and below with only one red heart left will kill you. take away the red heart and make you invincible (did not work)!. The only way to become vulnerable again is to get more red hearts via normal hearts or Health ups. Notes *Luck Increasing items such as the luck foot and pills (As of WotL), increases chances of winning items from the arcade. Gallery Arcade.png Arcade neon sign.png|Neon Sign above the arcade shape6155.png shape6157.png|Super Meat Boy Poster shape6159.png|Time Fcuk Poster shape6161.png|Spewer Poster shape6163.png|Coil Poster shape6165.png|Aether Poster shape6076.png|Gish Poster shape6078.png|Triachnid Poster shape6080.png|Binding of Isaac Poster Huehueheuhduahsa.png|Much Money by Blood Donation Machine Trivia * The posters in the Arcade are pictures of Triachnid, Spewer, Super Meat Boy, Time Fcuk ,Aether and Gish (there's also a boss and enemy based on it) as well as Coil and Isaac Standing on Mom. One poster reads, "HL2E3", a reference to Half Life 2 Episode 3, often joked about on how it will never be released. Category:Rooms Category:Reference to another game of Edmund McMillen